


Family

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Angel is brooding again.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Family  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Oz/Spike/Angel  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 279  
>  **Summary:** Angel is brooding again.  
>  **A/N:** written for emmatheslayer

“Stop.” Oz’s voice was a mere whisper but it was loud enough for the vampire sitting across from him to hear.

“What?”

“You know what I mean.” Oz stared at him sternly. “Don’t try to be cute. It doesn’t suit you.”

“I think cute suits him very well.” Spike winked at Angel as he walked by him carrying three mugs of beer. At the look on Oz’s face he quickly added, “What did I miss?”

“Angel is thinking he doesn’t deserve to be happy after everything he’s done and that we...” With a lump in his throat he motioned between the three of them as he spoke. “Are destined to break up.” He glared at Angel before he continued, “And he tried to play cute and innocent about it when I called him on it.”

Spike’s mouth gaped at Oz. That was the most he had ever heard the werewolf say at one time since he had known him. He turned to look at Angel. “Oz is right.” He sank down on the couch beside Oz and pulled the younger man closer. “Forget the past. You can’t change it anyway.” Spike motioned for Angel to join them. “Besides we’re your family and nothing is going to change that.” It was Spike’s turn to give Angel a stern look. “No matter how much brooding you do about it.”

A slow smile curled Angel’s lips as he stood and made his way towards the two men sitting across the room from him. A soft sigh of utter contentment escaped him as he settled down between them. _Who would have ever guessed a werewolf and another vampire would make his life complete?_


End file.
